Harry Potter and the Secrets of Sorcery
by hollygrape
Summary: This is my first Fan fic. Harry is about to undergo his seventh year in Hogwarts. There are mysteries Harry must discover, and when he finds out, what will be in store for him? I suck at summaries.


**Chapter One: A Summer Anew**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, which makes me sad. All characters are from JK Rowling, but the new ones that you don't know, is all made up.

**Author's Note:** Supposedly, this should be my first fan fiction because I deleted the others. So it's probably at a beginner's level. The entire fan fiction is about Harry and his seventh year at Hogwarts. It **will contain spoilers** of the past 6 years.

Most of the italics that refer to the past are all taken directly from the book; all are JK Rowling's work.

To those whom like the Harry and Hermione pairings are welcomed! But please don't flame if you get disappointed. I'm not a fan of Harry and Ginny.

Please read and review! I shall send a couple of dragons to those that flame. ;) J/k

* * *

_"Severus"  
The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.  
Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.  
Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was a revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of this face.  
"Severus… please"  
Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.  
"Avada Kedavra!"_

……………

Harry woke with a start. He had fallen asleep earlier upon his mahogany desk that the Dursleys were_ kind enough_ to give him after it was almost destroyed when Dudley punched a hole in it.

Harry's head propped up like an eagle's and panted. The same dream kept bugging him for the last 2 weeks. It wasn't very pleasant, and the only way to keep him calm was to look at his parent's picture. As James waved at him, Harry's eyes were tearing. He so longingly wanted to see his friends, parents, and… It wasn't Harry's place to say. Instead, he wiped the streaks of water off his eyes.

Before Harry scrambled back to bed, his eyes wavered up in the skies, to his surprise, something dark and light was fluttering amongst the windowsill.

"Pig!" cried Harry. He opened the window to let the little owl fly its way into the bedroom. Harry watched as the little bird collapsed upon his bed and hooted a weak sound.

_'He seemed to have a long flight'_ thought Harry. Attached to the letter was a small package wrapped in purple paper. Delighted, Harry ripped open the parcel. Inside, he found two letters and a mini book.

Harry opened the letters, looking at the handwriting; it was indeed Ron's.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's been a while since I last wrote to you. I'm sorry because my family and I are busy. We've all been moved temporarily to the Ministry of Magic because Dad is working on the case of Lord Voldemort. I sent Pig because Errol died a few days ago. It's really sad, so we buried him underneath the eaten flower patch behind our house. I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is that Hogwarts is still open. They found a new Headmaster this year, but I hope it would be a good one. Bad news is that things aren't going to be the same. Now that Voldemort is on the loose, anyone could be murdered, so places like the Leaky Cauldron, London, and even Hogwarts may be in grave danger. In a week, after you've turned 17, and of age, Dad is going to escort you to the Ministry of Magic. If possible, we might go back to our headquarters in 12 Gillmore's Place. See you soon! And Hermione is here as well._

_Sincerely_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.S. Percy came back. Dad and Mum are very delighted, and luckily, Fred and George's workshop is booming like crazy, you should come again like last time._

It wasn't like Harry needed a reminder that Hermione was there because the second letter was from her. Harry smiled at the part where Ron mentioned the name 'Lord Voldemort' He hasn't said it many times though.

Ripping open the second letter, Harry read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron invited me to live with them for the time being in the Ministry of Magic. My mother and father are here as well, so I hope I can introduce them to you too. In the following package, Ron and I picked out a perfect gift for you. It's not your birthday yet, so we're saving something else for that. This is a book where it contains all the secrets of every single person. It wasn't an easy item to get our hands on. We found it inside one of the bags Kreacher had at the end of last term. We hope it would be a great help to you. I'm not so sure how it works, so you'll have to figure that yourself. We got the information because there was a slip of paper attached. Well, see you soon and best wishes Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Harry wondered how the book worked. He opened it, but it was empty, just empty. Suddenly, Harry reminded himself of the diary in the second year of Hogwarts where it seemed empty, but really wasn't. Quickly, Harry fumbled for some quill and ink. He wrote on the parchment _'Harry Potter'_ but as the ink faded away, nothing appeared on the parchment. Harry tried various objects, water, salt, melted coco, dried beans, and even Hedwig's droppings.

Nothing seemed to work. Sadly, Harry put the book on the ground and once more stared at the picture.

But before Harry could continue, his sleepiness got to him and he slumped back on the bed to sleep. Meanwhile, the book also closed its cover and lay on the desk under the moonlight.

Pig fluttered around the room and slept beside Hedwig's cage.  
…………..

…………..

…………..

Morning dawned a week later and a rapping noise echoed in the room.

"Hey boy! Get up you insolent pest. I need the living room cleaned, now! We're going on a cruise by the bay. You're lucky we're bringing you along, so hurry up!"

Quite surprised, Harry jumped to his feet, it was the first time they went anywhere for Harry's Birthday, maybe it was for a different occasion. It had to be.

Harry's though was proved correct as they arrived by the ship. An entire crowd of old ladies wearing pink petticoats were jostling happily as they held a balloon of "Family Reunion"

"This has got to be the worst day," Harry mumbled as he set to work from his delirious orders from Aunt Petunia. The dishes in the kitchen, the shrill cat of Mrs. Meadow needed some washing, and even the big barrels of air needed guarding down in the deck.

Harry sat on the wooden stool and glanced up at the light bulb that seemed to be the only object that allowed him to see. Harry sat there, under the dim light, and poured some of the barrel contents onto the floor. There were some powder, bones, play toys and wine. Harry took all the materials and made himself a mini figure. It was a Dumbledore shaped cake, though, that was what it was suppose to be. If you didn't mind the distorted hat, and ugly shaped hip, it was perfect.

Just as Harry was about to blow out the candle he snuck with him earlier, he was jerked to one side of the ship. Above, he heard screams and noises. Water was ferociously banging on the boat.

Harry heard some extremely heavy footsteps as it broke various objects. Through the window, Harry could vaguely see the Captain, drowning in the water.

"We're looking for some trouble." Came a deep voice. The sound shook in Harry's head. Light was lifted inside the deck, and Harry saw blurred shadows in the distance.

"Take the boy." Drove a command. Harry was unexpectedly lifted to his feet by big muscled arms. As the blinding light fell away, Harry looked up and gasped.

_'Pirates'_

**-end of Chapter One-**_  
_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I hope it didn't suck, don't worry, they're all going to Hogwarts, that part is definite, just trying to cook up some trouble XD.

Well, **Please Review**! I hope for some suggestions too. I'm not so sure how the ending will be yet, but I'm working on it ;).


End file.
